Quin
Personality Quin, as he is most preferably referred to as, is one of the most cunning and powerful men to exist today, even though only a select few know of his existence. He works from the shadows, pulling the strings to make sure everything goes according to his own plans. Due to the way in which he works towards his goals, those who've had dealings with Quin have often given him the nickname "The Puppetmaster". Quin uses his position well, constantly influencing events in favour of his goals while none are the wiser. Quin's age, which he achieved through magical and unnatural means, means he's had plenty of time to explore and learn of the world around him. The time he has spent in different parts of the world has given him enormous knowledge of history, politics and survival. At first glance, Quin's appearance is frightening, very much intentionally. While he may come off as evil and mischievious, Quin's plans are in favour of the entire world, and he's trying his best to uncover ways of stopping the threat soon to arrive in Rheya. Quin keeps his spirits up with humour, being rather witty and sarcastic even in the worst situations. The everlasting grin on his mask symbolises his character, and is often seen as intimidating or ominous. Abilities History Early life Quin's childhood and early life are shrouded in mystery, so much so that he has forgotten much of it himself over the years. To those he trusts, he claims to have been born in a small village in the Plains of Nyrali, where he grew up in a broken home, with a violent and abusive father. At the young age of 19, when it was first allowed, Quin left his mother and father behind to chase his childhood dream of becoming a Mirakki mage. Over the course of several weeks, he travelled from his home to the province of South-Rugarr, where the Mirakki University was built. Lana and Merano Quin's entry into the Mirakki order was not an easy one. He had trouble focusing his link to the world, and underwent The Cleansing several times before he was finally, but barely, ready to become part of the order and begin his training. His time at the university continued to be difficult, as the memories of his past and the loneliness he had felt for all his young life haunted him. Quin's troubles continued for several months, falling behind the other students in terms of experience and abilities. Soon, however, he would meet Lana, a Mirakki girl who he quickly grew fond of, being the only other person he would talk to inside the university. She helped Quin forget about his past and aided him greatly in improving his skills as a Mirakki. After a few more weeks, the two became interested in a strictly forbidden form of Mirakki magic, only to be studied and learned by the emperor's most trusted Mirakki, ever since a few years after the university was first opened. The magic, instead of focusing on the manipulation of nature and the surrounding world, centered around the manipulation of sentient life. A form of mind control, allowing the user to possess another living, thinking being and controlling their every move. The techniques were considered extremely dangerous and immoral. Lana and Quin looked for ways to find out more about the magic form, intending to use it only for mischief and vengeance. They soon came upon Merano, an older, more experienced Mirakki who served as a teacher in the university and agreed to teach the two of manipulation of the mind, in secret. Merano himself had been studying the subject for years inside the university, away from prying eyes, and had become quite skilled at practicing it. The two were taught by Merano extensively, even allowing them to use the magic on eachother for practice, and their relationship grew stronger as the weeks went by. When they felt ready, the two used their newfound abilities to take vengeance on a fellow student that had bothered them greatly over the months, by playing a practical joke that quickly got out of hand. The student soon became sick, and the lasting effects of the manipulation drove him into madness. Quin and Lana were overwhelmed with guilt for what they had caused, when the leader of the order at the time, Andelin, discovered that the student's insanity had been caused by magic. The university was locked down until the culprit would be found. Merano did what he could to cover up the evidence leading to Quin and Lana, but it wasn't long until he was left with no other option. Merano confessed to be the student's attacker to keep his two beloved pupils safe, and Andelin chose the only punishment that the empire had for the practice of manipulating others: death. Merano, however, later escaped, killing several Mirakki in the process. He told Quin to say that he had fled towards the north, and promised that he would keep in touch, before disappearing into the night. Quin listened, and soon a small party of Mirakki, including Andelin, was sent out towards the forests of Fallaris to the north, in search of Merano. Relationships Anton Herrevald "Unlike most powerful individuals, Quin sees the bigger picture." Lana "By the forest's might, we are one. Forever." = Category:Characters